My Angel
by Crysie
Summary: It is one of those Takari fics that you chorus: "aww isn't that cute?" Don't you love brotherly/Sisterly fics? Well let's say it happens in this fic, but not at first!


My Angel

My Angel 

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, everything would be totally different. The point is that I don't own the show so please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: I literally thought of the plot to this story in five minutes. Isn't that funny??  
  
Also, anyone care to explain to me why people have Tai's last name as Yagami'? I don't get that. Isn't it Kamiya? Until someone explains to me, I will continue using Kamiya.  
  
Please R+R!!  
  
**~**  
  
Everything was going his way for T.K. Takaishi. He had the good grades, looks, and was the star of the basketball team. His life was complete except for two things. One of which, didn't bother his as much as it did when he was eight years old. That would be his parents. It was around the time of the Digital World, when they went back to defeat Myotismon in the city to be precise. T.K. had not realized it then, but his family would never get back together. Sure they had split three years before that, but it still hadn't sunk in. That doesn't bother T.K. now. The thing, or should he say, person that was missing from his life would have to be a girl that went through it all with T.K. Fighting Myotismon, wandering the Digital World, and of course, facing Piedmon together. That girl would have to be Hikari Kamyia.  
  
T.K. loved everything about her from the way her hair smelled in the morning when he would meet her at school to the way she smiled at him at the beginning of every class that they had together. He loved that she was always there to cheer him on when he played all of his basketball games. He loved the outfit she wore while doing that!  
  
T.K. retrieved the books from his locker that he needed for his next class: history. History was T.K.'s favorite class, and not because he actually liked to study it, but because Kari sat right beside him. They shared the same table and would always chat quietly while the class took place. (A/N: You know how there are some schools with little tables for pairs? Well just imagine that here, okay?)  
  
Today, something seemed to be troubling Kari. T.K. sensed that from the moment he walked into the room that something was wrong with her. It was just one of those things that couldn't be explained. T.K. always knew when something was wrong and the same with her.  
  
Kari, what's wrong? T.K. asked, taking a seat beside her.  
  
It is the Dark Ocean, T.K. Remember when I had those dreams and got transported there on my way home from school?  
  
How could I forget? T.K. asked. It was that time when he accidentally said that he cared for Kari.  
  
I had another one of those dreams again. T.K., this isn't fair. We just got back from the Digital World last week from defeating MaloMyotismon. I hope the Digital World isn't in danger again.  
  
It's okay Kari. I won't let them hurt you, T.K. said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kari smiled and returned her attention to the front of the classroom. Instead of the usual gossiping between them, they were both lost in their thoughts.  
  
**~**  
  
Kari hated to lie to T.K. and was furious with herself for doing so. She wanted to know if he would truly protect her if the situation did arise again. Now, she knew that he would. However, she felt terrible for making up the dream. In reality, all she wanted was for T.K. to hold him in her arms and tell her how much he loves her.  
  
Kari sat on the couch, right beside the phone. She stared sat it curiously, desperately wanting to dial T.K.'s number and tell him that she likes him, oh no, loves him.  
  
Are you waiting for a call? Tai asked, walking into the room.  
  
No. If you want to use the phone, go ahead, Kari replied.  
  
No, I don't want to either. It just doesn't make any sense why you are staring at it. Do you want to call T.K. or something?  
  
How did you know? Did you read my diary again? Kari asked angrily, crossing her arms.  
  
Tai retorted, waving his hands in front of his face. And how many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't reading your diary. It just happened to be laying out and I was curious to what it was. I didn't know that it was your _diary_.  
  
Yeah right, than how did you know in the first place?  
  
Well, now. Do you not have any trust in your brother? I can just tell that you want him. It is pretty obvious considering that you put down Davis constantly and always take T.K.'s side of the argument.  
  
Please don't tell anyone Tai, Kari begged, closing her fingers around each other.  
  
I won't on one account.  
  
And what is that? Kari asked hesitantly.  
  
You better go tell him.  
  
You can't be serious! Kari screeched.  
  
I'm serious. Now go before I tell everyone else but him. Is it worth it? I either tell everyone or you tell himself without him finding out by gossip.  
  
Kari said, sighing as she threw her hands in the air. I'm going right now. She got up and left the house.  
  
**~**  
  
T.K. sighed, staring at his math book. He usually didn't mind doing math, but at that point, he wanted to tear the textbook apart. He was glad to hear the doorbell ring.  
  
He got up and walked over to the door, opening it. T.K. exclaimed. Are you being taken again?  
  
Kari walked past him and wavered her hand saying, Oh no. That was all a lie.  
  
A lie? T.K. asked, not bothering to hide the confusion in his voice.  
  
Kari turned around and nodded. She fidgeted with her hands and had a nervous smile on her face. This is so awkward to say. I am going to kill Tai when I get home.  
  
Why would you want to do that? T.K. asked.  
  
Well, he sort of found out a secret of mine and is making me tell that secret to that person.  
  
T.K. said, nodding his head, pretending to understand fully. T.K. suddenly realized that the secret was about him. What do you want to tell me, Kari?  
  
Kari laughed a little. She continued to fidget with her hands. It is really hard to say.  
  
Go on, just say it, T.K. said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Maybe you should sit down for this, Kari said, motioning to the couch.  
  
T.K. said, sitting down. He began to feel anxious, wondering what Kari needed to tell him. He had to ask about the next thought that came into his mind. Are you going to tell me that you are dating Davis? If you are, than go ahead. I won't be mad.  
  
No, I am not dating Davis. I don't like him like I do to Kari paused and gulped. Her voice came out in a whisper, I like you a lot. More than lot. More like I love you. More than a friendship love too. Oh God, how many times am I going to say   
  
T.K. smiled and stood up, facing Kari. He whispered into her ear, I like you a lot too. Maybe I love you.  
  
Kari gasped and then hugged him happily. She pulled away and smiled. T.K. smiled back and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The soft kiss lasted ten seconds until T.K. pulled away resolutely.  
  
T.K., did you mean what you said? About protecting me? Kari asked hopefully.  
  
Kari, you are my angel and I will always love you and protect you.  
  
**~**  
  
Wasn't that short, but cute?? Please review so that I may write better. The more reviews I get, the more likely I will be inspired to write more fics like this.   
  
Cute? Than review!!  
  
Review!!


End file.
